Trails of Darkness
by GOGO23
Summary: The heartless come back and the Third Keybearer is the only hope for the worlds.... Plz read!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hi everyone! This is the Shadow Elf speaking. For the past few months I've wanted to make an action-packed adventure story in the world of Kingdom Hearts (a great game by all standards). But as Fate would have it I've become incredibly obsessed with Final Fantasy Tactics (a true masterpiece), and getting back to playing my other Square games. So the idea was put on hold. But one day when I was scrolling through the KH section I realized that I could put everything that I wanted into a Kingdom Hearts story!  
  
SO were gonna have the greats from both Tactics games, FF9, FF7, Crono Trigger (sorry no Crono Cross) and possibly some sweet animes. So enough of my yammering lets get this story on the road!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Square owns everything!  
  
Trails of Darkness  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Alexandria. The sun was shining in the window of the King and Queen. The King was first to rise. He was a young man of about twenty with honey blond hair that went just past his chin and pale blue eyes. His body was well toned as if had been fighting his whole life. He was physically like everyone else-except for one thing: he had a tail. A long golden tail that resembled a monkey's. His name was Zidane Tribal. Or if you wanted to call him by his rank he was King Zidane. He yawned and shook the Queen. "Wake up, angel." The woman stirred and woke up.  
  
The young woman next to him was Queen Garnet til' Alexandros XVII. Physically she resembled an angel. Long brown hair fell down her back and two brown eyes blinked innocently at him. Her skin was soft, creamy in color and every curve was perfect. "Zidane, what time is it?" she yawned.  
  
Zidane smiled. "Time to get up. Beatrix said she heard something we should know about." He said as slid out of bed and into his royal outfit. Garnet grumbled as she got out of bed also. After dressing they headed down to the dining hall. While eating breakfast Beatrix and Steiner entered the room.  
  
Beatrix was the land's most powerful warrior. She was around 35 years old and had chestnut brown hair. An eye patch covered one eye. She was very shapely and attracted the attention many of the men in the castle. She wore a traditional general's outfit and had the Save the Queen sword strapped to her side. Beatrix walked gracefully sometimes flinging her hair out of her eye.  
  
While Beatrix was graceful and beautiful, Steiner was clumsy and bulky. Nonetheless Steiner was easily among the best warriors among the lands. He wore old rusty armor that clanked and rattled. It would surprise you that the armor that he wears is the strongest armor in the world- Tin Armor forged by the master blacksmith Hades. The sword he carries is the legendary Excalibur II. Beatrix spoke first.  
  
"Good morning your Highnesses. I hope you slept well."  
  
Garnet smiled at her protector. "Of course we did, thank you."  
  
Beatrix's friendly smile fell. "Good because the news I'm going to tell you is not pleasant. Steiner please begin."  
  
Steiner stepped forward. "Ahem. Your majesty, various explorers have noticed something unusual."  
  
Zidane leaned forward in his seat, "Go on."  
  
"You remember last year when the stars disappeared?" They both nodded. "Well ever since the stars reappeared strange creatures are being found all over the North Continent. Any one who is attacked by them are found with a black hole over their heart." Zidane's eyes grew worried.  
  
"That's horrible!" Garnet cried.  
  
"Oh but it gets worse." Beatrix spoke up. "After a period of time the body is transformed into one of the creatures. So every dead body is transformed then goes out and attacks others, then they transform and so on and so on."  
  
Zidane nodded. "So what do we do?"  
  
Steiner bowed low. "Your majesty, Beatrix and I have decided in order to stop any of the creatures from reaching here we will head to the north Continent and dispose of them ourselves."  
  
Zidane stood up. "Steiner, Beatrix you may leave on one condition."  
  
"Name it." They both said.  
  
"Take a mage with you. From my past battles I have figured that having a mage can really turn the tides of a battle. You may choose who but make sure they're experienced."  
  
"Yes your Majesty." And with those orders they left the room both thinking of the same mage- Vivi Orunitia.  
  
~Black Mage Village~  
  
"Vivi! Hey Vivi!"  
  
"Huh?" The young mage turned around to see Mikoto Tribal running up to him. "Yes what do you need?" Vivi was a Black Mage and very powerful one at that. Actually he was the best after Kuja died all those years ago. One of the few to ever master the deadly spell Doomsday and the owner of the famous Mace of Zeus, Vivi could annihilate anything. And he was only 13!  
  
"Vivi this message came for you this morning." Mikoto panted. She handed him an envelope. Vivi's eyes widened when he saw the seal on it. It was the Seal of Alexandria!  
  
"Thank you!" Vivi gave Mikoto a quick hug and ran off to his hut. Sitting at his desk he tore of the envelope and read the letter.  
  
To Master Vivi,  
  
Hello Master Vivi. Beatrix and I are going on dangerous mission in your continent and we need some mage assistance. Considering your capabilities and our long friendship I would be honored if you assisted us. Don't bother about writing a letter back. By the time you get this we will already have left. We will seek out your answer at your village.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Captain Adelbert Steiner  
  
Vivi stared at the letter for a while. Mister Steiner and Miss Beatrix are coming here?! Of course he would help them. Steiner was one of his closest friends. Vivi quickly began gathering several items for his journey. Among the items were two necklaces with a gray stone hanging from them. They were Pumice necklaces. When wearing one a Doomsday spell couldn't even scratch you. Since the Doomsday spell affected everybody wearing one would be essential and they were very pretty. He also grabbed two staves- one was his old wooden one and the other was for emergencies, the Mace of Zeus. Vivi shuddered to think that with that weapon he could blow apart a mountain. Definitely only for emergencies.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
A boat pulled on to shore. Two knights climbed out. One turned to another and said, "Do you think that he'll help, Steiner?"  
  
The other knight laughed, "Of course he would! Vivi never leaves a friend in need, Beatrix."  
  
Beatrix nodded and fell silent for the rest of the journey.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Well here we are. Black Mage Village." Steiner said. The forest had been easy and there had been no sign of those monsters they had heard about. As they entered the village they were met by many mages. They kept walking through the village until they heard, "STEINER!!!" followed by a flying Vivi crashing into Steiner.  
  
"Mister Steiner! It's so good to see you again! Now when are we going on that mission? Huh huh?" Vivi bubbled. Steiner just lay there and laughed.  
  
"So you decided to come?"  
  
Vivi got off of Steiner and tilted his head to one side. "You didn't think I would?"  
  
Steiner smiled. Vivi always was his favorite one in the party. "Well I knew you would come, but Beatrix was a little skeptical." Beatrix glared at Steiner for that. "And as for when we leave, were leaving right now. These monsters are deadly and need to be stopped as soon as possible."  
  
Vivi nodded. "Let me grab my bag and we can go." Then he ran off to his hut to pick up his stuff. Steiner and Beatrix waited for him and to pass the time they talked to Mikoto and the other mages. After a few minutes Vivi reappeared carrying two necklaces and a backpack filled with books of spell and his Mace of Zeus staff. "Here Mr. Steiner take this necklace. You Miss Beatrix." Steiner looked at the necklace and hurriedly put it on. Beatrix stared at it.  
  
"Um, what exactly is this necklace?" she asked. Steiner looked at her and said,  
  
"It's a necklace that will save your butt, if Vivi has to use the Doomsday spell." Beatrix's eyes widened and tied hers around her neck extra tight.  
  
Vivi looked at them and smiled. "Shall we go?" And off they went.  
  
3 days later.  
  
Finally they reached the area that was believed to be the area the monsters were spawning from- the Desert Palace. Steiner and Vivi remembered this place all too well, for the mad man Kuja held them captive in it. Walking up to the entrance they found it to be almost completely destroyed!  
  
Vivi stared at the destroyed palace with awe. "What could have destroyed this place? It was perfectly fine four years ago? And I know that things don't rot that fast!" he wondered aloud.  
  
Steiner nodded. "Yes this is most peculiar." Beatrix shook her head.  
  
"Well we'll never know unless we enter it." She growled. And so they entered the nearly destroyed doors and searched the palace for any sign of the creatures. After a couple hours they had searched the entire palace. But just as they were about to leave.  
  
"Well I guess that clears up the whole monster problem." Vivi said cheerfully. The other two agreed.  
  
"Well I guess we better get going." Beatrix said heading towards the door. Steiner sighed.  
  
"I was hoping for a little bit of a fight. In fact I counted on it! Now we come this entire way and not one monster. Very strange." Steiner grumbled. Just as he started forward, Vivi cried out.  
  
'Mr. Steiner look!" Steiner turned and saw a huge wave of black creatures rushing for Beatrix. The creatures were small and bug-like, but every time one of them would look at you, you would shiver. For their eyes were green and emotionless, seeming to stare right into your soul.  
  
"Beatrix look out!" Steiner shouted, drawing his Excalibur II and performing a Climhazzard on the nearest enemies. Beatrix turned and in one swift motion she swept her blade through three shadows. Vivi stood behind Steiner casting Firagas and Flares one every creature. But no matter what they did more creatures just kept on coming.  
  
"Mr. Steiner! This isn't working! I'm going to use Doomsday! Cover me!" Vivi called over the constant screeching of the Shadows. Steiner nodded and dove for the creatures that ran to Vivi.  
  
"Climhazzard!" he shouted. The thunderous sword technique wiped out most of the enemies around Vivi.  
  
"DOOMSDAY!!"  
  
All of a sudden he the room grew dark, as a fiery meteor crashed onto many Shadows killing them instantly. Had the warriors not had on their necklaces they would have been killed too. After the spell they looked around astonished. The Shadows kept on coming! "No way." Beatrix muttered. "Everyone RUN!" The three fighters ran out of the building only too be surprised again.  
  
The sky was a huge swirl of shadows and a big ball of darkness descended upon the astounded warriors. Vivi closed his eyes as he felt darkness claim him. His final thought was,  
  
'Zidane, Dagger. I hope you survive this.'  
  
And then he knew no more.  
  
Me: Well how about it? Did you like? I probably will do another world destruction chapter then head to the Kingdom hearts world. Until then PLEASE R+R!!!!!..........................................please?  
  
Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok so I haven't updated for a while, but I was busy! Honest! Anyway I have scratched the idea of animes and ff Tactics characters and another world destruction chapter. And I am thinking about writing in the Final Fantasy section. So I'll be a little busy. But I am determined to write a worthwhile story. So here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my char and that's it. Square owns everything else.  
  
Trails of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Vivi. Wake up.'  
  
"Huh? Who's there?"  
  
'Vivi, I don't have much time. I came to tell you that you must the Third Keybearer. Only he can open the gate. Find him. Protect him.'  
  
"Wait! What does he look like? How will I know him? Who are you?"  
  
'You will know when you see him. Good bye, Vivi.'  
  
Vivi slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
****  
  
"Hey is he awake yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He's the strangest being I have ever seen."  
  
"Yeah it's like his body isn't there."  
  
"Did you check his pack?"  
  
"Yeah. Just books and a golden staff. Weird."  
  
"Hey he's waking up!"  
  
Vivi groaned and opened his eyes. "Oooh, my head." He mumbled. Shaking off the throbbing headache he looked around the room. It was a small, yet quaint room littered with papers, books, clothes, and little gummi pieces of something. And there were people looking at him. All of them were dressed oddly except for one. That was the one who was sitting on the side of his bed. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a long pink dress, brown boots and a red jacket. He tried to get up.  
  
"Sit still. You've hit your head pretty hard." She said pushing him lightly back down. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Vivi."  
  
"Well Vivi, I'm Aeris. These are my friends, Yuffie, Cid and Leon." Yuffie was a girl with short dark hair, white shorts and a yellow shirt. Cid was a middle-aged man with blond hair and greasy mechanics shirt and pants. Leon was wearing all leather, boots and a chain around his neck.  
  
'Friends? Oh good lord! Beatrix and Steiner!' Vivi quickly turned his head asked, "Have you seen two others. One in an old rusty suit of armor and the in a white coat, both carrying swords?" Aeris glanced at the others and answered Vivi.  
  
"No. No one like that has ever come through here like that." Vivi groaned and sunk back into bed. He had failed them. "Vivi we have some news that you should hear." Vivi nodded. "Your world is gone." That news hit Vivi like a brick. His world gone? Freya? Garnet? Eiko? Zidane? Quina? His Village? Gone?  
  
"No, that doesn't make sense. They were right beside me when the storm came." Vivi was not enjoying this. But what they said did make a little bit of sense. Terra had been destroyed by Kuja four years ago. Could the same thing happen to Gaia? "Tell me where I am." Vivi said in a small voice.  
  
Leon answered that. "Your in Traverse Town. The place for refugees who've had their world destroyed." He looked up. "It's happening again."  
  
Cid cursed, Yuffie groaned and Aeris gasped. Vivi just blinked. "What's happening again?" Cid grumbled an answer.  
  
"The Heartless are back. Four years ago, the Heartless appeared under the control of a man named Ansem. Then the Key bearer appeared and defeated him. Everything was back to normal when people would be found with a black hole over their heart. We knew it was happening again, but didn't say anything. Then the world barriers went down. Refugees began arriving in gummi ships and we've had our hands full welcoming and comforting everyone." Cid sighed. "I need a smoke." He walked outside.  
  
As Vivi was listening to him he rembered something.  
  
.find the Third Keybearer.'  
  
"Um, would any of you guys know a third keybearer?" Vivi questioned. All of them looked at Vivi.  
  
"How would you know about him?" Leon asked, genuine interest showing on his face.  
  
"Well before I arrived here, I heard someone talking inside my head. It said, 'Find the Third Keybearer. Only he can open the gate.' I didn't know what it was talking about until Cid mentioned a Keybearer." Vivi answered.  
  
"Well, the third keybearer will be hard to find as he was locked in a realm where there is practically no escape." Aeris answered. "And I don't know what gate their talking about."  
  
"But I do." Everyone whipped around to the doorway to see a silver-haired, pale man, if you could call him that. Everything about him was feminine. Especially his clothes. He wore a skirt thingy and a thong! His face very slim and had very girlish features. And a long ivory-furred tailed curled behind him.  
  
"YOU!" Vivi snarled.  
  
Kuja turned and smiled at Vivi. "Hello again, Vivi. Before you cast a Flare spell on me I'll tell you where the Gate is." Vivi growled. "Anyway, when you find him head to the End of The World. There your journey begins. Toodles." Before Vivi could cast Flare he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Curses!" Vivi shouted. "Oooh, when I catch him I'll rip him apart!" Leon looked at him.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"An old enemy." With that Vivi got up and walked out the door. Aeris shook her head.  
  
"He's a strange one."  
  
****  
  
After getting his spell books and staff from Cid, Vivi wandered the town. As he was walking past some old men he overheard a conversation.  
  
"Hey did ya see that guy?"  
  
"Yep. He looked dangerous he did."  
  
"I thought he was whacked. Always mumbling about keys and that odd mask of his. Wouldn't let anyone near his face. They got him over in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah his Gummi Ship was pretty beat up. But hey how about them Aurochs?"  
  
"Aw yeah ain't they great?!"  
  
At this point Vivi walked away. The old guy said that the strange man was muttering about keys. Maybe he could help him. He headed towards the hospital.  
  
**** When he got to the hospital there was almost nobody there. After asking around he found out where the man was. As he walked the halls he noticed that there were no sounds- at all. 'Guess this is just a really healthy town.' He reasoned. After wandering for a while he got to the strange man's room. 'Well here goes.' He knocked.  
  
"What do you want?" a strange muffled voice said.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about something." Vivi answered. The voice was silent for a while then answered.  
  
"Come on in." Vivi opened the door. There sitting on the bed was a tall man wearing a black buttoned coat that fit tight on his upper body and flared out at his lower body (A/N: Like Neo from Matrix 2 for those who've seen it.). His pants were tight fitting and tucked into black combat boots. His hands were pale and his nails were painted black. His long silver hair was pretty messy. But the most surprising thing about him was his face- or lack of it. A mask that was half black, half white hid his face. Two holes to see out of but you couldn't see his eyes in them and a thin line for a mouth.  
  
Propped up in the corner was a wicked scythe. The shaft was black and the blade was silver and over a foot long. Clearly the man's choice in weaponry. The man looked up and said, "I am Okage. You came to talk. What is it that you want?"  
  
Vivi said, "I am Vivi. I need to talk to you about keys and keybearers." That got Okage's attention. Vivi continued. "When I was transported here I heard a voice say to me Find the Third Keybearer-"  
  
"-Only he can open the gate." Okage finished softly. Vivi stared in surprise.  
  
"You heard it too?" Okage nodded. "Then do you know what it means?"  
  
Okage was silent for a bit then answered. "When I was transported from my own world I landed at a place called Disney Castle. There I learned the story of the Heartless and the Keybearers. One Keybearer named Sora saved all worlds but in doing so had to lock the other two in a realm called Kingdom Hearts. After that he's been searching for a way to get them out. He never succeeded or so we thought. After I was there for a while we got word that the other two had gotten out but with some side effects. The Heartless who were imprisoned in Kingdom Hearts were released and are rampaging around the worlds."  
  
Vivi interrupted. "But where is the Third Keybearer?"  
  
Okage nodded. "I'm getting to that. One night I had the same dream you had except that the voice told me where he was. Here in Traverse Town, living with Merlin the wizard. So I flew here to find him. I encountered many Heartless ships and my ship was almost destroyed. I was taken to the hospital and the rest is history." Okage leaned back.  
  
Vivi stood up. "Tomorrow, I'll go with you to find him. After that I know where we have to go." Vivi walked to the door. "Goodnight, Okage." Then he left. Okage smiled beneath his mask. Maybe they really could this off.  
  
They would have to. Or Else.  
  
A/n: Hmm. What could this be about? And what the heck is Kuja doing here? Find out next time. And yes Okage is my character. I created him. He's mine. You want, ask. That's all. Review please!  
  
~GOGO 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: HI!! It's me again. Sorry if I kept anybody waiting (yeah right) but I will get this thing moving. On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts would I be doing this right now?  
  
Trails Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ansem.  
  
The very name of that man made shake with anger. Ever since he possessed me, my body has slowly transformed into a likeness of him. King Mickey didn't seem to mind the skin changes but my eyes really bothered him. Eventually I fashioned a blindfold that I could wear over my cursed eyes and hide that sickening yellow color.  
  
Life in Kingdom Hearts was hard. My blindfold didn't hinder my fighting because we couldn't see anything anyways. My hearing and smell became so strong that I didn't need to see. King Mickey taught me many things in that realm, about the Keyblade, about Ansem and about Sora.  
  
Sora.  
  
My best friend, the chosen one. I would have never guessed. I always thought that he wasn't nearly as strong as me, that he would never match up to me in anything. Well, I was wrong. Sora bested me in ever way, including Kairi's love. I hated him for that. So, I joined Ansem's evil plan. But after everything I did, Sora still wanted me back. But I couldn't do that. Not after everything I did. So I closed myself in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Never did I expect to see Sora again.  
  
Then one day the doors opened. Standing on the other side was my friend, Sora. He got us out of there, but just as we were stumbling out a Darkside reached forward and grabbed Sora. Yelling for us to go Sora tossed me two things-his Keyblade and a small star keychain. Kairi's lucky charm. The Darkside dragged him in and that was the last I saw of Sora.  
  
That was four years ago.  
  
Somehow King Mickey managed to transport me directly Merlin, in Traverse Town. There I studied in the arts of magic. Now my spells rival Merlin's own. And Sora's Keyblade I still keep with me with Kairi's lucky charm hooked onto it. The other Keychain I knew well as I helped Maleficent make it. The Oblivion. I keep it hooked on the loathsome weapon, the Heartless Key.  
  
That key was able to unlock a person's heart and absorb its power. I hate it. It reminds me of my past. I had helped destroy the worlds and then sold my heart to Ansem. Mickey told me that the Key does have a purpose. I don't believe him. True Sora had used it free Kairi, but that was the extent of the good it could do. Although I do feel like there is more for me to do.  
  
Like lately I've had these weird dreams that keep telling me to find the gate or something. I wonder if I have some predestined path I have to follow. Gah! There's no way to find out because I can't get a Gummi Ship.  
  
'Double Black! Flare! Thundaga!'  
  
"Black Storm!'  
  
Eh? Some action in Third District? I grabbed my two blades and headed towards the square.  
  
****  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
Vivi skipped happily over to the hospital to wake up Okage. He had gotten a good night's sleep and was ready to meet this Third Keybearer. After getting to the hospital he walked to Okage's room. He knocked. "Hey Okage!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Came the muffled reply. Vivi waited patiently until the door opened. 'I am ready let's go. Let's head to Third District."  
  
"Right."  
  
A few minutes later they made it to Second District. Okage stopped and whispered, "The heartless show up here frequently. Be on your guard." Vivi nodded. Truth was Vivi was scared. He and two of the strongest warriors in the world weren't able to beat them. How was he able to beat them without their help? And he had no way to use Doomsday without wiping out Okage and the town. "Here they come!" Okage yelled and whipped his scythe around so it was in front of him and charged towards the black demons. Vivi was amazed. Okage dipped and danced around the shadows all the while swinging his scythe around in a dizzying swirl. Soon a thick cloud that the Heartless disappeared into when they died surrounded him.  
  
Vivi knew that he should do something and prepared to cast a spell. "Flare!" The nuclear energy roasted the surrounding Heartless. Just they disappeared three more appeared. And then three more. "Okage! There are a whole lot of them. We should run!" Vivi yelled.  
  
"Hold on! I have a technique that can wipe them out!" Okage shouted back.  
  
"Well, I'd really like to see it!" Vivi said. Okage closed his eyes and started to chant. Then he started to spin around, his feet lifting off the ground a few inches. He held his scythe out and any unfortunate Heartless that got to close were torn in two. His blade started to glow with a black fire. Okage's snapped open and he shouted, "BLACK STORM!!" The black fire on his scythe flew off in all directions and leveled every Heartless in the area. When the smoke cleared Okage smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Vivi stared in awe. Not even Beatrix had that power! "Nice." He muttered.  
  
"Thanks." Okage grinned but the grin faded as he said. "We must hurry, for our next enemies may have be a little stronger. This way!" With that he ran off down the alley with Vivi close behind.  
  
A little while later.  
  
Third District was better lit than Second District, so it didn't seem so dangerous or foreboding. "Well at least no Heartless have come for us yet." Vivi commented. Suddenly Okage stopped. "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
Okage turned his head looking around. "There's something here. Something that's not a Heartless."  
  
"What do you mean? Heartless are the only monsters these worlds have." Vivi questioned. Okage still looked around. He sighed.  
  
"Your probably right, Vivi." Okage said. "Hey! Look, there's Merlin's door!" Okage broke off in a jog. Vivi started after him.  
  
Suddenly a huge shape landed in front of them. It was blue and had tentacles. And it was INCREDIBLY FAT!! Vivi's eyes widened. "Kraken?"  
  
"Ahahahaha! Vivi, you remember me! Well it's payback time for the Thundaga burns you gave me!" Kraken gurgled. Then his tentacle lashed forward and whipped Okage across the chest. Okage responded with slashing his scythe deep into Kraken flesh. "Gah! That hurt you freak!" Kraken roared. "But you get yours! Waterga!" The massive jets of water blasted Vivi and Okage against the wall of Third District.  
  
"Oooh!! You'll get it now!" Vivi's little body started to glow. His clothes changed to that of a powerful warlock and his hat grew pointed. "Double Black! Flare! Thundaga!" The massive amounts of lightning and nuclear power blasted Kraken. During this Okage charged up for a Black Storm.  
  
"BLACK STORM!!" He shouted and the dark fire was released on Kraken.  
  
"Aaaaahh!!" Kraken gurgled. "Arrgh! That smarts! Waterga!" But instead of hitting Vivi and Okage he targeted himself. The wave of water washed over him healing his wounds. "HAHAHA!! Vivi! You can't beat me!" His tentacles lashed out and slapped them both and followed up with Waterga.  
  
"Okage! We can't attack him without him healing himself! Got any ideas?" Vivi yelled dodging another jet of water.  
  
"No clue! Just hit him with all you got!" Okage yelled back. They charged up their magic let loose with a barrage of thunderbolts and black flame. And every time Kraken would heal himself and hit them with Waterga.  
  
"This isn't working!" Vivi shouted drenched from another Waterga. "This is hopeless! Unless a miracle happens we're as good as drowned rats!"  
  
Okage nodded. "Your right. But-" Just as he was about to say something a strong voice cut the air.  
  
"WAILING SOUL SLASH!!*" A cloaked figure jumped at Kraken and slashed at him with two blades. Then the figure split in two and slashed him. Then he split in four and slashed him. Finally he jumped in the air and dove down on Kraken splitting Kraken wide open. Kraken made a gurgling sound and died.  
  
The figure stopped and turned to them. Vivi and Okage noticed that he was cloaked and hooded in a gray trench coat. His hood hid his face. But it didn't matter. They could tell who he was anyway, for he carried two Keyblades! Vivi stared at the young man before him. This was the Third Keybearer! And they didn't even have to find him. "Who are you and what do you want?" the Keybearer asked.  
  
"We came to talk to you about your destiny." Okage said getting right to the point. The figure stirred and let his Keyblades disappear.  
  
"What would you know about my destiny?" he asked.  
  
"That you're the only one who can stop the Heartless." Vivi answered.  
  
"How? All I ever did was get in the way. Because of that Sora is gone." The boy spoke.  
  
"You hold the Keyblades do you not?" Okage said pointedly. "You're the only one that can handle the dark one and the light one has somehow fallen into your grasp. You are the only one who can stop the Heartless for good." Okage shifted his scythe onto his shoulder and continued. "Can we go anywhere to talk? All the Heartless make me nervous."  
  
The boy nodded. "Come with me." He turned and walked towards Merlin's house.  
  
Vivi looked at Okage and smiled (if you could see it). "Well, now we just need to convince him and then we can get going to the End of the World!"  
  
"Is that where we need to go?" Okage asked following the Keybearer. "How do you know that?"  
  
"An old acquaintance." Vivi answered. "He's a little whacked though."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Soon they arrived at Merlin's house. The Keybearer sat down and motioned for them to do also. He spoke. "Merlin isn't home yet so make yourselves comfortable." A long silence hung in the air as all them waited for the other to speak.  
  
Okage was the first to speak. "Keybearer-" He was cut off by the boy interrupting.  
  
"I do have a name you know. Riku. Call me Riku."  
  
Okage cleared his throat and said, "Alright Riku. As I have said you are the only one who can save the worlds this time. Vivi here," he said gesturing to the small mage beside him. "Has a clue of where you are to go, but you must also know of what we are searching for. A gate. Something like Kingdom Hearts but we have only on clue on where to go."  
  
Riku was silent at first then said. "I've been having dreams, where a voice tells me to find the gate to the Light, where the Archangel lives. I don't know what the heck it is talking about but if you guys can get me off this place I'll come with you. Then I guess we just have to search for it."  
  
Vivi smiled again (if you could see it). "Well as soon as Okage's ship is repaired we can go." Riku looked up for the first time and Vivi noticed that his eyes were blindfolded. "Um, by the way why is your eyes blindfolded?"  
  
Riku shrugged and reached up and untied the sash. Okage's eyes widened under his mask.  
  
Riku's eyes were amber. Tiny black pupil's floated in the center. To them they glowed unnaturally.  
  
"I'm scarred by my past deeds. These are the eyes of the most evil of men, Ansem. He left behind some changes to my body. My hair is longer, my normal pale skin is brown and of course my eyes. That's why I hide myself in this cloak and blindfold. Ansem is not something I want to remember." He tied the blindfold back on. An unexpected smile crossed his features. "But enough about that! If you guys can get me off this planet then I'm with ya!"  
  
Okage smiled under his mask. "Well, then we leave tomorrow."  
  
****  
  
Unnoticed by them, three hidden figures watched their celebrating. One of them spoke. "Do you think it will work?" The others nodded.  
  
"Of course. It has to work. The Heartless must be destroyed!"  
  
"Well then their the ones to do the job."  
  
"I hope your right old man."  
  
A/n: YEEHAH!!! I finished another chapter! Yay! Sorry it took so long. Next time it won't. Well I guess that's it.  
  
See ya!  
  
~ GOGO 


End file.
